Eternity, Kabutops Tale
by Darth David
Summary: 'You know you just can't kill a man when he dies...' ~ Skillet


~ Diamonds always shine, you'll find true love again ~ Brianna Corrigan

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, its property of Nintendo and Gamefreak. I do not produce these fics at a profit, merely for the purpose of enjoyment and also to increase interest in Nintendo's franchise. I own all original aspects including but not limited to plot. 

****

Eternity, Kabutops Tale

By [Darth David][1]

Lunge. 

Sweep. 

Roar.

Parry.

I love the hunt. It sustains me and so much more. 

It tries to run, just like the last one, nearly as fast, I let it nearly as far. I tell my limbs to fly and I'm in the air. This is my element. I bring my weathered talons down before it, cutting away all chances of escape and tethering into the giants shoulder. Bring them back…through the heart. 

Stegosaurus, mine. Meal for the day. 

I trace the ridge on its nose along its hide - there's a slight abrasion beyond its neck - my blazing claws carving my mark deeply, steadily. My mark.

A part of me is the blood that spills over its skull. A part of me is the final tear that forms in its eyes. A part of me killed it.

A snivelling behemoth…how gratifying.

…

Odd.

The intoxicating fume of the pelt is dressed in a…slithering, stealthy, sustained…Arbok scent. 

I hate snakes.

It dives for me, and I'm in the air again, I see it recoil and detract, compensating for my movement. 

I hate snakes. 

No legs to cut off, no arms to slowly, painfully pierce. 

Why isn't it coming? Why isn't it striking me now? 

I measure its height with my eyes, discern its posture. 

Look into its eyes. Mistake.

And I feel locked, very conscious of my own stillness, like an anchor. 

This is Arbok's Glare…

…This is paralysis isn't it? 

I can't move, so I watch as its teeth edge closer and closer. My stillness repels me. It bites into my torso, intruding the length of a maggots hair into my skin. 

It reels back, and if it did have arms it would likely cradle its mouth. I force myself to move, try to budge my right blade, its not easy, it's heavy. And braking my back trying to lift it. 

But all the better for the swing, as it hurtles down and across Arbok, sending it next to Stegosaurus-mine. I can't get over there. I'll wait till it attacks me, let it come to me, let it come to me. 

It's not moving! What kind of hunter is this? No mercy for the weak. 

I can't see it do a thing, I can't feel Arbok's attack, I can't smell its intentions. 

And then its razor high, its sickly sharp Screech, so help me…paralysed, my head ringing…

…everything hurtling out of focus…

…I can't fight this way. 

My body feels like putty. It's teeth look sharper than ever before. 

It lunges. I wince. 

It's using Double Edge. I try to twist out of the way. 

It compensates. I scream. No…

I hit the ground, feeling my own life force seeping out. Never seen that before. No…it can't end like this. The thing that makes me scream more than anything, is the iron look of victory in its smile, but that should be my smile, its always been my smile. No…

…Not this time. 

I fight the paralysis in the right extension of my claw, tearing a mark in the ground. 

My -final- mark. 

~~~

Rushing tastes of travelling fluid permeate, saturate, diffuse my body, desecrate my death. 

I'm dead now…but paralysis has passed: I can fight. 

My eyes sting from opening, but that's not my only pain, I can fight it. 

I see varied distorted creatures ambling about, here them warbling incomprehensibly, though I can't escape the feeling that a part of me understands what they're saying. 

No matter. 

I swing my blades and I'm in the air again - I have broken their transparent prison with its purple waters - flying higher and higher, challenging gravity to resist me. Every time it takes longer for it to pull me down. One day I will fly forever. 

"Kabu…"

~~~

Not today. 

The realisation fills me, and I'm within their prison again. One second I flew, and now I…just like that I'm trapped again. 

And these ambling figures look different again. 

The prison looks sturdier, but still the same, roughly. How could so much change exist in a second? Is death a timeless state? 

No matter.

I swing my blades and I'm in the air again. 

Catching the hug of the air, holding it for as long as I can, staring down to the ground and selecting my prey in the assured knowledge I will be the one that digests it whole but…

"Kabu…"

~~~

Not today. 

This one has the same fluid, the same surroundings but an intrusive ultra violet light. 

It seems to stare into my very soul, violate me. Perhaps it knows me, everything I do. 

No matter. 

I swing my blades and I'm in the air again. 

Hurtling, flying, soaring…

…crashing down, like a fallen moon. 

No wispy avatars, no bodies that, inside the transparent cage hold little cohesion until outside where they resemble…nothing. Only the whine accompanying a red tinge - danger - and a voice, in me. 

~ I have brought you back ~

My talon drives through the silvery hide of a blocky prey with shining lights and displays. 

~ Violence has brought you nothing so far ~ 

My eyes devise a route through the prison, one for maximum destruction in minimum time, lest I be captive again. 

~ The humans that brought you back are gone now. I am MewTwo. Fight for me and you will live, fight against me and you will go back into your prison ~

My targets fall like sleeping Zubat. This voice-in-my-head seems distracted as if fighting something else. 

~ I can hear your thoughts ~

:: Can you? :: I think, charging through the room as the light plunges to darkness :: I am dead already ::

~ Your fossils were discovered and you yourself rejuvenated. Be my speaker to the others that I resurrect. Fight against the remnants of human arrogance. Fight me, and you will return to life as a fossil ~ 

My choice then. What has become of my world…what can I become?

~ Live forever ~

:: Eternity ::

~ Live forever ~ 

The voice is resigned now, as if more and more it is concentrating on a battle somewhere else, perhaps with its physical self. My battle wages on. I cannot see a thing, slash a thing, darkness has consumed me, and yet I live. 

~ I will crush them ~

Images of these 'humans' fill my mind. But so to does something else, in the empty clinging presence of the voice, I almost detect a tinge of emotion…sympathy? Change. 

:: Who are you? ::

~ MewTwo ~

:: Who am I? ::

Because I can no longer define who I am in this place.

And when will I understand death…

~ Kabu… ~

~~~

Not today. 

The thought hits me instinctively, meaning nothing. This prison is almost identical to the last. But this time the humans are back again. 

I feel hungry. I yearn to taste Stegosaurus-mine. 

Resurrected…? Does that make me immortal, that I should never die? 

If I am immortal, I am old, I deserve rest. 

I have fought the purple waters, the violating light and the voice in my head, and it has brought me nothing. 

By my will, the will that made me a great hunter, and finally a great victory for another, by that will, I have not been able to change a thing. 

But MewTwo…

…Something of its hold on my mind still stays. Just a fleeting whisper. 

~ By your will, you may not be able to change a situation, but you can surely change how you are changed by a situation ~ 

And it is gone, but not completely. 

I stare across the room, the prison. A small human, standing next to a larger one, and another tube like mine, holding a soul like mine. Holding an Omanyte, I know that face. 

It twirls in its shell, hides itself deep at the floor of its cage. 

My pupils detract trying to focus harder. 

I can almost sense its questions are identical to mine. It cannot break from its prison.

How primitive a creature.

And the water rises, bubbles form, it rises to the top like a climax, and it is hidden from view.

A minute later, Little Human is handed a sphere. He opens it, somehow.

Omanyte again. Interesting. 

Now it is free, can attack, it will surely rip them apart. 

But it does not. It merely stares into Little Humans eyes and returns to the ball. 

How primitive a creature. 

It should fight. 

Why doesn't it break out the ball and fight?   
~ Answers… ~

As soon as I hear the voice, I know MewTwo's presence is gone finally. 

Answers? Will Omanyte accompany this Human larva for answers? 

How terribly, utterly primitive.

I swing my blades and I'm in the air again. Though this time it seems almost futile. 

I find myself - my heart - wishing Omanyte goodbye, and good fortune. But I shake the feeling as I soar through the air, higher than ever. 

"Kabu…"

FIN

"And the stars of the films neither die nor get killed, merely survive constant action replays" ~ Del Amitri

   [1]: mailto:DarthDavid@knighthammer.fsnet.co.uk



End file.
